pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila E. Murphy
Sheila E. Murphy (born 1951) is an American poet who writes both text and visual poetry. Life Born in Mishawaka, Indiana, Murphy has been writing and publishing actively since 1978. She earned a B.A. (magna cum laude in music and English) from Nazareth College, Kalamazoo, Michigan; an M.A. in English language and literature from the University of Michigan (where she was a Michigan College Fellow); and a Ph.D. in educational administration and supervision, emphasizing community education, from Arizona State University (where she was a Charles Stewart Mott Fellow). With Beverly Carver, Murphy co-founded and coordinated the Scottsdale Center for the Arts Poetry Series for 12 years. Murphy has engaged in a broad range of poetic styles over nearly three decades of writing and publication. She lives in Phoenix, Arizona. Writing ::Toward a New Year ::One whittles something, perhaps to reckon with an atmosphere ::in which the strategy remains produce, send forth, consume. ::From cold the wild geese fly away. In a pattern of advance/recede, ::velocity’s amended. The human spirit falls to virtuosic silence. ::As if to shift the factual in favor of the show. Perception’s ::inexperience informs oncoming history. Whose viscosity inverts ::clear thought during deliberation of a wind quintet. ::A trellis poised mid-snow, hosting the myth of climb until it’s so The emphasis on sound and the use of neologisms and cadences derive from study of music theory and performance. These same linguistic processes are evident in Murphy's prose poetry. As Jen Tynes noted in a review of Proof of Silhouettes published in the Feb. 2, 2005 issue of Verse, "The varied structure of the poems creates a super-awareness of prose versus broken line that seems organically fitting--sic the reader is never quite lulled into recognition of the landscape or movement of this book, and yet it manages to move together, to speak a whole thing with clarity but without oversimplification. The form of the book as a whole creates...its own considerate and considerable relationship between lines of verse and prose, progression and procession..." Jen Tynes, "New Review of Sheila E. Murphy, Verse, Feb. 2, 2005. In referring to Murphy's prose poems in Letters to Unfinished J., Simon DeDeo (Rhubarb is Susan, Feb. 2006) wrote that "Murphy has the sensual fluency of Gertrude Stein..." possesses "... a decided openness that leads to the sensation of risk, of stopping the torrents to speak directly ... that maintains a distinctly non-narrative attitude, filling the writing ... It is in that pouring that we get the whole Murphy ... the Murphy who wants to point out, to judge, to indicate." Recently the prose poem has been the form of choice for Murphy, who coined the term for a new kind of prose poem, the "American Haibun",Sheila Murphy, A Sound the Mobile Makes in Wind, Mudlark No. 8 (1998) which is quite separate from the traditional Japanese form. "American Haibun" are being written by other innovative, English language poets, suggesting a possible trend. Collaboration Sheila Murphy writes, "Collaborative projects allow a writer or visual poet to participate in a larger creative mechanism than the usual self, placing the writer in a new, larger system that brings about art that is different from that created by either of the individuals involved. While separate from the individual writer's work, collaboration strengthens muscles that can benefit the individual writer, but not not bear a direct relationship to the writer's individual projects." She has or is currently collaborating with poets and artists such as Douglas Barbour, Dan Waber, Scott Glassman, Charles Alexander, mIEKAL aND, Lewis LaCook, Joseph Lease, Peter Ganick, K.S. Ernst, C. Mehrl Bennett, John M. Bennett, Jukka-Pekka Kervinen, Jim Leftwich, Scott Helmes, Al Ackerman, Andrew Topel, David Baratier, and Jeff Crouch. Recognition Murphy was awarded the Gertrude Stein Award for Letters to Unfinished J (Green Integer, 2003).Sheila E. Murphy, University of Alberta Press. Web, Dec. 25, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Virtuoso Bird''. Brushfire Press, 1981. *''Late Summer''. Pierian Press, 1986. *''With House Silence''. Stride Press (UK), 1987.Publications, An Interview with Sheila Murphy, Tom Beckett. Web, Dec. 25, 2014. *''Appropriate Behaviour''. Abbey Press, 1986. *''Memory Transposed into the Key of C''. Sterling, VA: Mockersatz Zrox, 1986. *''This Stem Much Stronger than Your Spine''. Portland, OR: MAF Press, 1987. *''The Truth Right Now''. San Diego, CA: Bakhtin's Wife, 1988. *''Soft Megaphones''. Highlands, NJ: Lilliput Review, 1990. *''Obeli: 21 contemplations''. Albion, CA: Pygmy Forest Press, 1990. *''Criteria for Being Touched''. Tucson, AZ: Experimental Press, 1991. *''Sad Isn't the Color of the Dream''. Exeter, UK: Stride Press, 1991. *''Teth''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1991. *''18 / 81''. Toronto: Gesture Press, 1991. *''Literal Ponds''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1992. *''Thoughtsongs''. Albany, NY: Tin Leaf Press, 1992. *''Wind Topography''. Old Hickory, TN: Standing Stones Press, 1992. *''Tommy and Neil''. Tucson, AZ: Sun/Gemini Press, 1993. *''Pure Mental Breath''. Toronto: Gesture Press, 1994. *''Virgule''. Columbia, SC: Burning Llama Press, 1995. *''A Clove of Gender''. Exeter, UK: Stride Press, 1995, 2005. *''A Little Syncopy''. Ben Lomond, AC: Marshall Creek Press, 1996. *''Since We Last Met''. Dumfernline, UK: Raunchland, 1996. *''Falling in Love Falling in Love With You Syntax: Selected and new poems''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1997. *''Leaflets''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1998. *''Temperature as Art''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1998. *''Many Wishbones''. Beaworthy, Devon, UK: Maquette Press, 1998. *''Numens from Centrality''. San Diego, CA: Paper Brains Press, 1999. *''The Indelible Occasion''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 2000. *''Arbitrariums''. Lawrence, KS: Broken Boulder Press, 2000. *''The Stuttering of Wings''. Exeter, UK: Stride Press, 2001. *''Luminaries: Familiar hinges''. Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2001. *''Greatest Hits, 1978-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2001. *''Haibun: Poems and notes''. Buffalo, NY: Buffalo Vortex, 2002. *''Continuations I-III'' (with Douglas Barbour). Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2002. *''Continuations IV-V'' (with Douglas Barbour). Calgary: Housepress, 2002. *''Letters to Unfinished J''. Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer Press. 2003. *''Green Tea with Ginger''. Bedford, MA: Potes & Poets Press. 2003. *''Concentricity''. New York: Pleasure Boat Studio, 2004. *''Proof of Silhouettes''. Exeter, UK: Stride Press, 2004. *''Incessant Seeds''. Columbus, OH: Pavement Saw Press. 2005. *''Continuations'' (with Douglas Barbour). Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press. 2006. *''The Case of the Lost Objective (case). Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths Press. 2007. *''Parsings. Arrum Press (Finland). 2008. *''Collected Chapbooks, 1981-2002''. Puhos, Finland, & West Hartford, CT: Blue Lion Books. 2008. *''how to spell the sound of everything'' (with mIEKAL aND). West Lima, WI: Xerox Sutra, 2009. *''Quaternity'' (with Scott Glassman). Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths Press. 2009. *''Toccatas in the Key of D''. West Hartford, CT: Blue Lion Books, 2010. *''Reverse Haibun''. White Sky Press, 2011. *''American Ghazals''. Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths Press. 2012. *''Continuations 2'' (with Douglas Barbour). Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press. 2012. *''Yes It Is'' (with Jon M. Bennett). Columbus, OH: Luna Bisonte, 2014. Visual Poetry *''This Is Visual Poetry''. chapbookpublisher.com. 2010. *''Permutoria'' (with K.S. Ernst). Luna Bisonte Prods, 2008. Edited *''> 2: An anthology of new collaborative poetry'' (edited with Mark Weber). Colorado Springs, CO: BookMule.com Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sheila Murphy, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 25, 2014. Exhibitions of Visual Poetry and Art *''Visual Poetry Exhibition, Ráday Könyvesház. Budapest, Hungary''. April, 2010. *''Asemic Exhibit in Smolensk.'' Russia. April 17 – May 1, 2010. *''Explanations of Signs''. Collaborative Paintings with Rupert Loydell. University College Falmouth. 2009. *''Visual Poetry Etched on Glass Wall''. Rondo Community Library and Housing Project, Minneapolis, 2006. *''Blends and Bridges''. Cleveland, Ohio, 2006. *''Still Life with Words: an International Exhibition''. Gallery 308, Minneapolis, 2005. *''SoundVisionVisionSound III''. Nave Gallery, Somerville, Massachusetts, 2005. *''Infinity''. Dudley House. Harvard University, 2005. *''Vispo at Durban Segnini Gallery''. Miami, Florida, 2005. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *2 poems by Sheila E. Murphy at 3 am Magazine *Three poems by Sheila E. Murphy *Sheila E. Murphy: Four poems *The New Poets: Part 2 at Viewzone (5 poems) *Poetry by Sheila E. Murphy at Madhatters Review * Mudlark A Sound the Mobile Makes in Wind: 50 American Haibun by Sheila E. Murphy Mudlark #8 ;Books *Sheila E. Murphy at Amazon.com ;About * Tom Beckett Interviews Sheila E. Murphy at r e a d m e * The Argotist: Sheila Murphy Interviewed by Chris Mansel * [http://versemag.blogspot.ca/2005/02/new-review-of-sheila-e-murphy.html Verse magazine reviews Proof of Silhouettes]. * Shadowtrain: Virtuoso Bird: Ian Seed Reviews Collected Chapbooks * Jacket Magazine: Thomas Fink reviews Incessant Seeds by Sheila E. Murphy Category:1951 births Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Writers from Indiana Category:Nazareth College (Michigan) alumni Category:University of Michigan fellows Category:Arizona State University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona Category:People from St. Joseph County, Indiana Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets